


No Inhibitions

by CBfied



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBfied/pseuds/CBfied
Summary: Jeonghan and Seungcheol have been in a relationship for four years. Dating for idols like them is hard but they sometimes decide to not give a fuck. And the video live before their online concert is one of the proofs for that. Seungcheol's boyfriend is so pretty he just can't keep his hands to himself.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	No Inhibitions

Rehearsals are done. Everyone is now busy polishing the last minute preparations for the concert tomorrow when one of the staff entered the rehearsal room.

"Guys, just a quick reminder. You will be having a vlive content at 9pm. Is it okay with you? Just a little surprise for your fans."

Seungcheol, being the leader of the group, answered yes. They might be tired but they will definitely do everything to make their fans happy.

Well, that's his mindset before. But now, his priorities had a slight change. **_Jeonghan first before anything else._** Little do the staff know that Seungcheol consulted Jeonghan first before agreeing with the late night broadcast.

"Are you sure you're still okay?", Seungcheol asked, caressing the hands of his boyfriend who is now leaning his head on his shoulder.

Jeonghan smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Really. I'm a bit tired but I'm fine. _You're here._ "

Seungcheol felt butterflies in his stomach. These simple words from his boyfriend give him courage to fight and continue their dreams and goals as idols--not only for the two of them but for the 11 other members as well. He kissed Jeonghan's hand and caressed it.

"Get a room, you two.", Jisoo looked at them with a disgusted look.

Jisoo knows what's going on between them. All of the members do know their relationship but Jisoo was the one who has been with them from the start. He's the one who understands them well, especially that Jisoo also has a boyfriend from their group, Seokmin.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol just laughed at him. "What? Are you jealous? Should we call Seokmin?"

"No need. We already smothered ourselves with each other before we went here so…", Jisoo replied with a naughty laugh.

"Ew, joshuji. TMI.", Jeonghan said, now being the one with the disgusted look on his face.

"Come on, lovebirds. We all know that both of you are in a relationship but calm down."

This is what Jeonghan and Seungcheol are really grateful for Jisoo. He looks after them, tries to protect them in any way possible.

"Yes, yes we know. But it's only us and some staff here in the room. Don't worry.", Jeonghan replied with a smile. He doesn't want Jisoo to worry about them.

"Fine. We're going to have a vlive later so please. Please calm the fuck down and restrain yourselves, okay?"

_Well, Seungcheol is thinking of the opposite._

The video live has started. Of course, Seungcheol and Jeonghan sat next to each other. Everyone is so excited for their concert tomorrow, even Cheol is excited too. But his excitement faded away when he noticed that Jeonghan looked a bit tired and sleepy. Well, they all are but Cheol couldn't help but get worried. So he did all he could to comfort his boyfriend. He stroked Jeonghan's hair, patted his back, and even tried to distract him by showing something on his phone. Jeonghan, in return, looks at him with loving eyes when he gets the chance and tries to convey to his boyfriend that he's okay, everything's okay.

Well, Seungcheol being himself, would not back down unless he can be sure that everything is really okay. For a bit he lost his inhibitions and slid down his hand on Jeonghan's hand after stroking his hair, holding and squeezing it. Jeonghan also forgot that there are cameras pointed at them and squeezed back Cheol's hands like how they always do when they are together. Good thing Han looked at his best friend, Jisoo, and they made eye contact with each other. Han did his best to hide his amusement because his bestfriend looked at them as if he was saying "What the fuck are you guys doing? Why are you holding each other's hands?!". Han immediately removed his fingers from holding his man's hand. Seungcheol chuckled secretly, he knows that they've been caught. But he did not stop. He even faced the camera while still holding his boyfriend's hand, as if he's saying "He's mine". And that's what he did until the video live ended. No inhibitions, just his hands all over his boyfriend, trying to relieve his stress, touching him lovingly. Who wouldn't if you have Jeonghan, the pretty Yoon Jeonghan as your boyfriend, right?

"What the fuck are you guys doing back there?"Jisoo immediately approached them as soon as the live ended.

Jeonghan just tapped his best friend's back and answered, "Relax. We're not going to reveal ourselves and our relationship yet."

"YET?! WHAT THE FUCK, YOON JEONGHAN? CHOI SEUNGCHEOL?!"

Han and Cheol just laughed at him. "Seokmin! Your boyfriend's being hysterical again as if you guys did not do something on cam a while ago, too."

Seokmin just laughed. "Come here, babe. Hannie and Cheol know what they're doing."

"Ugh, fine. But I won't save your asses next time!"

"I know you still would.", Han whispered, burying himself in Cheol's arms while giggling.

"You okay, _**love**_?" Cheol asked, still worried about him.

Han melted when he heard Cheol's endearment for him. It makes him feel safe. It makes him feel secure. _It makes him feel like there's nothing wrong that's going to happen, that their relationship will continue sailing on smooth waters._

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jeonghan said, now hugging his boyfriend.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Han looked at Cheol lovingly. "Of course. You were always there for me, Cheol. _I will always be okay, more than okay if you're with me._ "

Cheol caressed Han's cheek before leaving a peck on his boyfriend's lips. "Okay. Let's now go home so you can rest."

Han, being playful and a tease, whispered to his boyfriend. "But I don't want to rest yet…"

Cheol felt shivers down his spine. Yes, his boyfriend is teasing him again and if that's what Jeonghan wants, who is he to say no.

With deep breath and groan, Cheol whispered. "My god, Hannie. _**Just wait until we get home.**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first AO3 fic for Jeongcheol. ❤ I hope you guys liked it! I just can't get the latest vlive out of my head that's why I decided to write something about it. ❤
> 
> You can slide in my DMs and let's talk more about Jeongcheol! @PCYGnani


End file.
